Hunny's other Half
by Rynn Yo
Summary: Hunny meets Tamakis step-cousin, she has a questionable past but its not like he cares.


Sneaking past the doors and climbing up a bookcase, I grab hold of a groove in the ceiling. Hovering for just a moment, I let go and land on Tamaki or Tami as I call him. An 'oof' is heard as I land and he gets up from the ground, dusting himself off. "What was that?"

I fix my face to look serious and say, "Well, a ninja glomp of course. Introduce me to your friends or feel my wrath." I joke around, wiggling my fingers like I'm casting a spell. He's always hated magic. He makes a face at me and then gestures around the room.

"Mimi, meet Hikaru and Kauru Hitachiin." They wave. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call them Hunny and Mori. Haruhi is out today and of course you know Kyoya." I recognize Hunny and Mori from class and sigh, but perk up when I remember why I remember what the Hitachiins were important for. Walking up to them, they seem to be watching me, wondering what I will say. "Hey guys! Would you help me find other clothes, I just HATE this yellow dress from hell."

They remind me of the cheshire cat when they grin, at the exact same time. "Why, of course we would. Finally, a girl that _wants_ to be dressed up. The outfit may be a little big on you because you're even smaller than Hunny-senpai!"

Ten minutes later, I come out in a boy dress shirt and tie with a short fluffy skirt with shorts underneath, my black long hair up in curled pigtails and my bangs over my right eye. Grabbing my bookbag, I move to sit over by Kyoya and start my homework. "Kyoya, do you know the answer to this question? Math isn't my strong point." Handing him the book, he looks it over and hands it back, shaking his head.

"Sadly, no. Remember I'm a grade lower than you. I believe Hunny-senpai is top of your class though and could help." Getting up to go ask him before the rush of girls comes in, Kyoya says I have about 10 minutes to get help, I grab my stuff and walk over.

"Um, Hunny? Do you think either of you could help me with _this_ problem? I'm terrible at math." He looks at my book and his eyes light up at the word math, must be his favorite subject.

"Yep, sure I can. Sit here and we can work it out, I finished the assignment earlier. You're the new girl right? I would've talked to you earlier had I known _you_ were Tono's cousin that had transfered here from an American Martial Arts School. He talks about you alot. Alright, we should solve this before the crazy fans get here." I giggled, he talked fast and hadn't given me any room to talk the whole time.

As soon as we had finished the problem, the doors opened and I sweat dropped as I saw how many girls headed straight to Hunny's table. "I should go now, thanks for the help."

"Nah, you won't be able to get past them anyway. Just put your bag on the ground, smile, and we can introduce you to the girls at the school so you'll have friends in no time! They will be very interested in someone related to Tono who just transfered from America. Then just play along with the normal routine and you'll be fine." I hardly had time to say 'okay' before we were swarmed with fangirls. I remember about 10 of them from class and I suddenly feel my stomach drop, they don't look to happy to see my sitting closely next to their favorite Host.

The club went along as what he described as a 'normal day'. It mostly consisted of the girls cooing over wich one of us was more adorable, us eating sweets, and Hunny talking like a little kid non-stop. I was actually suprised at how much he changed personalities in a split second. We all said our goodbyes and left. I barely had time to unpack at my room at Tami's house and change into my swimsuit and slip on my Happy Bunny nightshirt before the doorbell rang through the whole house.

Running out of the room and sliding down the banister, I lose my balance and just about crash into the ground when someone catches me. Blowing the hair out of my eyes and looking up, I flash a cheesy smile at Hunny, who laughs and sets me down. "That was quite an entrance! I didn't even know you'd be here. Looks like Tono answered the door before you, good thing too."

"Yeah, wait. Why are you guys here?" I honestly can't beleive that wasn't my first thought. Kyoya answers.

"Tamaki had planned for us to all hang out tonight. We didn't think you would be here until next week, or staying at his house. I just heard from your Uncle at club today and told Tamaki that you would be staying here. The twins had originally planned to come but had a fashion show this weekend and their mother told them they _had_ to go." I laughed at how he said the word had, he sounded dramatic. Kyoya's never dramatic, it was intresting to hear.

"Um, Mimi. Can you go upstairs for a minute, please? Finish unpacking or something, I need to talk to them for a second."

"But all that's left is moving the furniture and even _I_ can't move the bed by myself." I cross my arms, frustrated with Tami's secretive behavior.

"Fine. Mori, will you help her? I don't need to talk to you really, just Kyoya and Hunny." Mori nods, I learned earlier that that's pretty much all he does besides basic sentences.

Sighing, I walk up the stairs with Mori behind me, not that I'm disapointed. I do need help moving stuff, I just wanted to hang out with Tami, I haven't been able to yet. "Alright, Mori, I need help moving this over there on the other side of the room." The dresser was moved. "Okay now can you just help me push the bed into the corner?" That's done now, it's been about ten minutes but I can still here Tamis muffled voice from downstairs and through my open doorway. "Thanks for the help, can you just help me with one more thing? Don't worry it's not hard!" He seems to relax when I say it's not hard. Poor Mori, I must be working to much to fast. He shakes his head yes and I slide a big heavy box between us. "Just help me put my books on these shelves, at least until we can go back downstairs."

Twenty minutes later, we have all the books on the shelf and we are just sitting awkwardly on the bed, looking around the room. "So, you can go downstairs if you want to now. That might remind him I'm up here and he'll stop ranting." He nods and walks out. I flop backwards on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I hear Tami's voice raise, as if making a point and then stop all together. Glancing at the doorway, I notice Kyoya is walking in my room and passing my bed, towards my bookcase. I sit up, "Whatcha doin'? My books don't really fall under the catagories you usually read."

"I just figured I would sit here and look at your books until you noticed I was here." He smirks at me and sits down in my reading chair.

"Creepy, Kyoya. That's really creepy."

"Yes, I know, but I _am_ the Shadow King. It comes with the title and all, by the way, dinner's ready. I was actually sent to come get you." I jump off my bed and grab his arm, running out of the room dragging him behind me. When we get to the stairs, he manages to stop me. "Hungry, I see."

"Yep, I accidently skipped breakfast and I was to scared by those girls in my class to eat at lunch so I skipped that too. First meal of the day! I mean, come on, I only had three cakes earlier. Three! I usually eat like seven, Kyoya! They just kept glaring at me when he wasn't paying attention! They freak me out!" I start wiggling my arm out of his hold and he lets go, a displeased look on his face.

"Okay. Don't skip lunch again, you could have sat with us. The whole Host Club sits together, it's not by grade like in America. We all eat at the same time at Ouran. Wait, what 'he' are you refering to?" Walking down the stairs, I explain how, when the girls were asking personal questions in a mean tone, he would change the subject to something completely different. He seemed less upset and we didn't talk until we got to the dining room.

"Kyoya? What did Tami talk to you about?" He expected my question, I could tell by the way he wasn't uncomfortable by my asking and had a way of explaining without telling exactly.

"Oh just about the club and some things about you. Nothing bad though, I don't know what he talked to Hunny about. Hunny looked as devious as the devil when they were done talking. I should know, being the Demon Lord and all." He gave a small smile, a real one. Getting a real smile from Kyoya is always comforting no matter what you had been thinking about before. I smiled back and we walked around the corner into the dining room, only to see a feast fit for Tami's imagination.

After dinner, we walked around the estate in the dark, walkways lit by motion activated laterns about every 5 feet. Eventually we reached the switch and just turned them all on. Spotting light being reflected off the pool, I sneak away during one of Tami's rants and jump in, throwing my nightshirt to the side and causing a huge splash.I had already seen the pool and had planned on coming out here after dinner.

I swim over and hide in the small space behind the waterfall, letting my legs dangle in the pool and my nose almost touching the wall of water in my face. I can't hear much over the constant roar of water, but I can just make out the figures of them all, running towards the pool. They all stop, I can see Tami and Kyoya staring at my dicarded pajamas on a beach chair. I hear a faint, but Tami must be screaming, 'She could be naked! What do we do Kyoya?'.

I hear a splash and suddenly Hunny pops up next to me under the waterfall. He looks at me, somewhat amused at where I was, and sticks his head through the water. "She's not naked! She _is_ wearing a string bikini however, that's pretty close."

"Both of you get out from there now! What if she had been naked? That was not the right action to take!" Tami is freaking out so I get out from under the waterfall, but not out of the pool. We both look at him and say pretty much the same thing at the same time, as if obvious logic.

"You know, if I was naked under there. He wouldn't have resurfaced so quickly, he _is_ a guy after all." He had said, "Hey, if she was naked, I wouldn't have told you, I mean, come on, I'm seventeen." His jaw drops, Kyoya sweatdrops, and Mori just looks stunned.

"Awkward." It barely squeaks out as I float backwards into the waterfall. When I see Hunny's drenched figure up on the deck instead of the pool, I decide I should probably get out. Emerging from the pool myself, I run for the house yelling, 'Catch me if you can!'. I hear from behind me, Mori finally talking, he says 'Don't even think about it.' followed by an overly depressed sounding 'I know.'

Once inside, I close the doors behind me and go to my room, grabbing new pajamas and underwear and head to the bathroom that Tami had said was mine. It even had a sign on it with my name so I could remember wich one it was. I brush my teeth and take out my contacts. After my shower, I get dressed, dry my hair, and put on my thick-rimmed hipster glasses.

Walking down the stairs, I notice that they are all still outside and, thinking I locked the doors by accident, I check the lock. Then I notice Tami yelling, probably at Hunny, who is yelling back. _Stupid soundproof windows and walls, I think I'm just going to pull a creepy Kyoya and stand here, staring at them through the windows like they're idiots._

About ten minutes later and they still haven't noticed, maybe I could sneek out and listen. I crack the door and listen, not a beat is skipped in their argument. Deciding that it's to risky, I shut the door and cringe at the loud click that announces the door being closed. I'm halfway up the stairs before you can say 'paranoid' and when I peep around the corner, I notice they are both looking at the window, wondering who had opened and closed the door. Kyoya and Mori shrug, but I know for sure that Mori saw me. Kyoya had his back to me the whole time.

As a cover, I walk downstairs towards the hall and glance over at the door. Acting confused, I walk up to the door and open it loudly, to show that it couldn't have been me. "You guys weren't locked out were you? I was wondering why it was so quiet." Tami nods his head and walks in quietly, heading up to his room. Kyoya walks upstairs too, along with Mori and Hunny. I followed them up but, instead of going in my room, I watched Tami tell them which rooms to sleep in, memorizing each one just in case. I said good night and went to bed.

After about 3 hours of no sleep, I decided to talk to someone. Going first to Kyoya's room, he was already asleep. Then to Tami's, same thing, already asleep. Even though I had heard waking Hunny was risky, I still opened the door to his room. I could see him standing on his balcony and staring off towards the lights of a major city in the distance. Walking in, not thinking of knocking, I look around and spot a stuffed pink bunny that I saw at club on the bed. I pick it up and walk behind up behind him, standing silent for just a minute.

Speaking softly, as to not startle him, I say, "What a cute bunny, who made it?" He turns around, startled even though I tried not to, but atleast he dosen't freak out and fall off the balcony.

"When did you get here? Why are you even up, it's past midnight."

"Well, why are _you_ up? Same reason as me, I'm guessin', can't sleep."

"Mhm. My grandmother made it, just before she died."

"Oh, that's sad. My own grandmother died just a year before my father did when I was 3 years old." I can feel my eyes tighten as they turn from brown to silver. Once my momentary sadness has left me, my eyes turn back to brown and I feel them relax.

"That's, terrible. Your eyes, they, um, they changed color. Is that normal?" I smile and walk inside the room and sit on the bed.

"Sorry, I got cold, and yes. It's totally normal, my mother always told me I had my Father's eyes. I didn't believe her until I found the old pictures of him. One at my 2nd birthday, brown, and one at my grandmother's funeral 3 months later, silver. That's why I did't look up when the girls were talking to me, they would only have another reason to call me a freak."

"Damn girls. I hate how snobby some of them are. If they knew about me, my true personality, they would probably hate me. Don't get me wrong, I have my moments where that _is_ my true personality, just not as much as when I first met Tono."

"Why were you and Tami fighting earlier? Truthfully, why?" He looked suprised, but answered the question anyways.

"Just, you know, my behaviour at the pool. Tono said that I was acting like one of the twins, which are _way _pervier than me by the way. Kyoya actually backed me up for once, saying that you had told him about how I helped you at club." I nodded, understanding that this was something stupid that Tami would blow out of porportion like usual. I yawn loudly and suddenly feel tired.

"Oh, well, that's just how he is. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm gonna go back to bed now, good night!" I walk out on the balcony and he looks confused but waves. "Faster to just jump balconies." I leap from the edge of the balcony and land on Kyoya's, then on mine.

Sliding the door open, I slip in and close the door back. I crawl into bed and fall into a dream-filled sleep. The next morning when I woke up, I wrote down my dream, or at least I wrote down what I could remember.

_Friday Night-Saturday Morning, Week 2 of Journal_

_Back at the school, I'm frozen in the middle of a crowd of girls, my eyes changing from brown to silver each second and then back again. Tami and Kyoya are trying to shoo them away but the rest of the boys laugh along with them, calling me freak and midget and telling me how I can't ever have a serious relationship. I've heard it all before, maybe it's just nerves from being at a new school. I don't really trust anyone yet, not even Hunny who I have been getting to know like Uncle told me to. He said he was a nice boy that I can be friends with, I'm just not sure yet. Trust is earned not given, I've still got the scars to remind me every time I look at my arm._

Closing my journal and wedging it between a potted plant and the balcony wall, I get dressed in my favorite black overall strapped dress with red stitching and a skull and bones teddy bear on the bottom-left pocket, white knee-length lacey leggings. I use my white hair ribbons to tie up two long piggy tails, and go to the bathroom to put in my contacts.

Walking into the kitchen, I smile and wave at the crew who wave back uncomfortably. They clearly don't have somone get their own food around here very often. I shuffle through the cabinets until I find a box of Instant Muffins. I mix it up and pour it in a special pan, then stick it in the oven. Twenty minutes later and I take them out, having made waffles, eggs, and bacon while waiting. Having enough time and help from the crew, I made breakfast for everyone, including crew. Only five people were there this morning so it was fun and the crew seems to like me.

Stepping into the dining room, where everyone was awake and waiting, they didn't know I had helped cook so I walked in the other door, away from the kitchen. I sat between Tami and Kyoya as usual and waited for their reaction. "Finally, the food's done, we've been waiting long enough." Kyoya's grumpy grumbles of impatiance are a little dissapointing.

"What is this? It's so plain." Even Tami has problems with it, I'm pretty upset now. I make a noise and cross my arms, getting their attention.

"Well, Mister sleeps-till-noon and expects everything on time, and you Mister picky-pants. _I_ helped cook this, have you ever thanked the crew for their work? It's really hard! Oh, and Tami, consider this a commoner's breakfast, we all know how crazy you are over that stuff." They both cringe and smile apolagetically, but Tami's eyes light up at 'commoner's breakfast' and Kyoya looks releaved when he notices that Tami takes over the conversation for a couple minutes.


End file.
